shadowcouncilfandomcom-20200213-history
Karja
"Ones like me, not of me.." The troll child stated to herself, testing a language she seemed unfamilliar with as the girl stared at the trolls from hiding spot. She studdied the three fingered hand before her clutching the leaf.. as I neared the area, she darted off.. The Sen'jin patrol's report (translated) Little is known of the odd girl who seemed to favor stalking from such a very young age. At first glance, she might be a normal Darkspear child.. until she would start chasing a small critter to hunt and gnaw on for food, or try scratching her ear with her foot.. It's very hard to understand what would go through the little creatures head.. at least.. not at first glance. Description It seemed as if, for a stray, Karja keeps herself clean enough, perhaps in fear those she spies on may see her or smell her. Her clothes though very torn from her outdoor type lifestyle still covered herself up well, though not of shame but of mimicing the other trolls, Although she had, for most of her existance, saw herself as the boar that wetnursed her.. the domestic wolves that played with the odd pup. If she was fully washed, she would be be a lovely silver pup while in the grips of her curse, which turns her into the ghost wolf before she could control the ability..The voices of the elements scaring the small child. Oddly shy for a troll, the small being spent most of her time watching others, she seemed friendly to those who she felt posed no danger.. or when her tummy had started to growl more than she did. Generally happy, especially while drawing or playing with the sticks that the voices told her to carve. History The Bloodscalp trolls, while protective of their lands, seemed at first glad to be the back of the young couple when the Bloodscalp male took the charming Darkspear lass to be his own, only to suffer rejection from his clan.. and threats on his life. He thought whisking his bride to Durotan would free them.. but when the Bloodscalp Shaman heard of a bouncing baby girl who would be blessed not only by both the father's natural gift and the mother's.. but that the very Elements would help guide her.. they wanted to quell any hope of revenge.. the attack taking both the couple and the nearby trolls.. but, by the earth's grace, spared the tiny creature and led salvation to her crib.. For the longest time her odd companions guided her, be it the raptor trying to teach the child how to cut away her milk teeth, or the hog teaching her to rut in the sands of Durotar for food..they showed her love and she responded as a normal child.. yet.. aware there was something wrong.. something the voices wanted.. she studied.. and learned.. Infuriated at their failure to claim the little one's life.. instead they cursed her with the very thing they feared about her.. her shamanistic powers. Too little to control the forces pulling her, the wolf stealing her body and mind.. she's accepted that she was destined to blindly follow where led, and continued to draw a happy face on her funny stick that made heat. Currently She resides in Silvermoon, lost and confused. Culprit to many of the bunny murders in town, she tries to survive until she finds her way back to Orgrimmar. Category:Horde Category:Troll Category:Horde Shaman